swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Divine Metal
Divine Metal is the 3rd most valuable material in the game besides Chaos Shards & Cosmos Shards, being impossible to buy with coins and costing a considerable 200 tokens in the shop (approx. $2), or 1,500 Arena Points. It takes 9 table slots and 12 hours to forge this material. On the flip-side, this is also the easiest material to complete. Each material that Divine Metal is paired up with can only have 1 result. When you are making the regular swords, Burnt or Frozen doesn't matter. The quality is irrelevant as there is only 1 sword that can be made. (E.g. Divine Gold will always be given to you, even with 0 quality if you use 3 Gold.) However, keep in mind for the fusions that Divine Metal is a Divine craft. That means, even if you do Divine & Ice Stone or Fire Stone, it will not receive a bonus, it will receive the penalty. The other side of the coin is what it takes to complete the collection. You need 4 Divine Metals for each rare element. That means, you need 56 Divine Metals. As said above, you can't buy these in the Black Market. So, unless your willing to pay tokens, you have to obtain them other ways. Ways to Obtain *Shop: Pay 200 Smith Tokens for 1. *Arena: Pay 1,500 Arena Points for 1. Ways to Obtain for FREE: *Collection: 30(This includes the 4 from the Divine Metal pages) *Special Quests: 15 *Hero Quests: 7 *Seals: 19 *Goals: 1 *Saving Swords: 1 *Total: 72 *Pandemonium: Apocalypse (3rd Boss) So, it is possible to obtain every single Divine Metal you need to craft every single Divine Sword as long as you look at what you have to do before hand. Several of the Special Quests and Hero Quests require you to turn in a Divine Metal sword before you get the Divine Metals, so they cancel each other out. Let's look at how many you need to complete (Quests are optional, though only 1 Quest for Eternity is a loss). How many you need: *Divine Metal Collection: 56 *Hero Quests: 5 *Special Quests: 7 *Total: 68 For divine fusion to be attempted, you need Level 2 mastery in Divine Metal, and the three identical Divine Swords you wish to fuse into a God-slaying Sword. Normal Divine Swords Divine_Metal_1_Collection.jpg Rage of the Gods.jpg Sword of the Dragon God.jpg Sword of Death.jpg Sword of the Fire God.jpg Gen Masamune.jpg Divine Gold.jpg Demonbane.jpg Page 1: #Rage of the Gods #Sword of the Dragon God #Sword of Death #Sword of the Fire God #Gen Masamune #Divine Gold #Demonbane Divine_Metal_2_Collection.jpg Sword of Divinity.jpg Sword of the Wind Goddess.jpg Sword of the Ice Goddess.jpg Sword of the Endless Sea.jpg Dimensional Blade.jpg Annihilation.jpg Divine Diamond.jpg Page 2 #Sword of Divinity #Sword of the Wind Goddess #Sword of the Ice Goddess #Sword of the Endless Sea #Dimensional Blade #Annihilation #Divine Diamond God-slaying Swords *'God Forbidden Blade' *'The Last Hope' *'Essence of Destruction' *'Golden Age' *'Nieves' *'"Fire Origin"' *'"Ice Lone"' *'Vow of the Ancient Dragon God' *'Circle of the Six Realms' * Musou (God Mode) *'Star's Demise' *'Ragnarok' *'Death's Tear' *'Brahma' Category:Materials Category:Types of Swords Category:Divine Metal Category:Divine Swords Category:Pandemonium Category:Arena Prizes